


The Distinction Between a Psychopath and a Sociopath

by katydid



Series: Five Detectives and Five Criminals that Never Met Sherlock Holmes [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, Humor, John and Charles are both doctors, Sherlock is a high-functioning sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid/pseuds/katydid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock meets yet another supervillain he has something in common with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distinction Between a Psychopath and a Sociopath

Magneto smiled. "Clever deduction, detective. But I fear you have overlooked one small detail." He called Sherlock's gun to his hand.  
  
Sherlock smirked. "Did you really think I'd fail to notice that every single one of your crimes was committed using some improbable contortion of metal? That wasn't loaded, by the way." He pulled out a gun made of plastic. "This is."  
  
Magneto said, "Well-played, detective. But I have another card in my hand. I've taken hostage someone you care about deeply."  
  
Sherlock managed to disguise his flinch, but couldn't stop himself from glancing at his cell phone.  
  
The mutant called, "Anathea?"  
  
Mycroft's lovely assistant emerged into the room, with knife against her boss' throat.  
  
Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that was your trump card? What a waste, you can't kill him, his blood is made of liquid nitrogen and he has a clone growing beneath the Buckingham Palace. By the way, blue girl, I think you look far more interesting in your natural form."  
  
Raven snarled in frustration, "How does he always know it's me every time?"  
  
"In this case, I noticed you walked with your right foot first-"  
  
Magneto interrupted, "What do you mean you don't care? That's your brother!"  
  
Looking remarkably unconcerned despite the blade against his skin, Mycroft said, "Did I miss that brief look of relief on your face? Who did you think I might be, the illustrious John Watson?"  
  
"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face, brother. And stop hacking into John's phone and email, he really hates it."  
  
"Of course, we can't upset John," Mycroft said. "Not that you ever cared what happened to any of your other roommates. By the way, mother wants to meet him."  
  
"What did you tell her? Mycroft, I swear I will spill your political schemes across John's blog!"  
  
Magneto futilely held up a hand. "There's a bomb rigged to blow up this building in five minutes? I'm still holding your brother hostage?"  
  
"I replaced the bomb with a fake," The Holmes brothers said together.  
  
They exchanged glances. "Then who got the real bomb?"  
  
"Well, my fake will set off a large display of smoke."  
  
"Always the melodrama."  
  
"You're one to talk, you didn't even notice you took a decoy!"  
  
"I'll have you know I have a team of trained professionals. You were the one who swapped a decoy!"  
  
"Care to wager on it?"  
  
"You are on. Five minutes to go."  
  
"Hostage?" Magneto said.  
  
"Oh, shut up," the Holmes brothers said to the world's most notorious mutant criminal.  
  


XXX

  
Meanwhile, in another room...  
  
Charles said, "More tea, John?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Dr. Xavier."  
  
"I usually go by professor, I'd almost forgotten about that title."  
  
"Be that as it may, I'm a huge fan of your work using telepathy to treat mental illnesses."  
  
"You're too kind. Would you be interested in looking at my lab later?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
Charles said, "So, I hope I'm not being presumptuous, but Mycroft Holmes tells me you've been a great influence on his brother, who was previously diagnosed as a sociopath. I'm tempted to ask for advice."  
  
John leaned back. "Oh, I had a much easier time with Sherlock, at least he doesn't have any genocidal impulses..."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that doing a Sherlock/Avengers crossover and a Sherlock/X-Men crossover might be a bit much, doing the superhero bit twice, but then this idea came to me and I couldn't resist.
> 
> This brings our count to 5 Detectives and 4 Criminals (depending on how you count it we could say there were a few extra detectives, but I stated from the beginning that the number 5 was but a rough estimate.) So, exactly one more crossover to go!


End file.
